License to Thrill
License to Thrill is the third episode of Saban's Masked Rider. Synopsis Dex goes to school with the kids and Nefaria has a plan for Count Dregon. Meanwhile, Ferbus stows away in a school bag, and Dex shares some thoughts with his classmates. Then, Count Dregon sends his Maggots to Leawood High. Can our hero stop the enemy's evil plan? Plot The Stewarts are having breakfast and getting ready for school. Dex is eager to go, and explains to an incredulous Albee that he wants to learn more about Earth and blend in with society. Ferbus decides to come too, and stows away in Dex's bag. Count Dregon has been monitoring him. Molly introduces Dex to the principal, Mr. Chalmers, and Patsy comes over to show off her new tan. She claims her father treated the family to a weekend in the Bahamas, but Dex's powers let him see into her bag, and he asks Molly if they could get some of the same "tan in a bottle." Molly rushes him to class. Fact reports that Dex is vulnerable in school, and when asked, Nefaria volunteers the Larvatron to collect him in the form of one of Dex's teachers. Dex finds Ferbus in his bag in the classroom, and hastily hides him. In the hall, a Maggot hauls one of the teachers into a closet, and the Larvatron emerges moments later disguised as him. Its eyes flash green. Ferbus keeps wiggling and making noises in Dex's bag, disrupting the class enough to get him called to the front of the class. Fortunately they were discussing the boll weevil, and Dex shows off his knowledge of insects. Unfortunately, he goes a little too far and starts "talking" in boll weevil noises. Molly covers for him, but Ferbus slips away unnoticed. Heading outside to find him, Dex runs into the Maggots Count Dregon sent down to keep him occupied. They fight, and he drives them away. As he continues to look for Ferbus, Larvatron approaches him, claiming to be his driving instructor. Molly intervenes, saying Dex has study hall next, and they leave. Ferbus emerges from a locker at last, just as Mr. Chalmers enters the hall. Fortunately he's polishing his glasses and only sees Ferbus as a brown blur. The creature forces Dex to chase him through the school, and eventually to resort to telepathy. Molly covers up the crystal on his forehead as Mr. Chalmers emerges, making still more excuses. Mr. Chalmers believes her, but returns to his office to find that his lunch is gone. Ferbus finishes the last of it off while his back is turned. Larvatron finally catches Dex again and gets him into a car for his "driving lesson." He drives away without any trouble. Back at the school, the real driving instructor has been found, bound, gagged and in his underwear. Hearing his account of giant insects, Molly realizes that Dex is in danger and runs off. Larvatron tricks Dex into getting onto the front of the car and drives off with him clinging to the hood. Confused, Dex yells at him to stop or slow down, to no effect. They crash through barriers and a wall of cardboard boxes, and the monster emerges to fight hand-to-hand. Dex transforms, and they fight their way through the warehouse. A jolt of electricity from an exposed control panel turns Larvatron into his monster form, and the battle travels outside. Masked Rider seemingly takes the monster down, but it takes on another form. This time it puts Dex on the ropes. He summons Combat Chopper, and with the motorcycle's help takes the monster down. Count Dregon is displeased, but still sure he will win this war. Dex scolds Ferbus, warning him that he's staying home from now on. The Stewart parents come to pick them up. When asked, the two say that they didn't have any problems, and Dex asks to drive home. Molly adds that he aced his Driver's Ed test, so Mr. Stewart agrees. Cast to be added Trivia to be added See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Masked Rider Category:Episodes